Raccoon   city   outbreak   bahasa   indonesia
by Dhalion
Summary: Ini   adalah   cerita   sampingan   dari   RE:Outbreak.   Karakter   karakter   yang   ada   didalamnya   adalah   original   buatan  saya.
1. Chapter 1

Kepalaku terasa berat. Penglihatanku buyar. Aku pusing. Sekelilingku terlihat kabur. Kulihat banyak orang seperti berlarian, kudengar mereka seperti berteriak. Aku tak dapat mendengar dengan jelas, tak dapat melihat dengan fokus. Yang kurasakan, tubuhku berada di tanah. Aku telentang di tanah. Pandanganku semakin tak jelas, kepalaku rasanya semakin berat. Kesadaranku hilang.

Aku merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuhku, memaksaku untuk bangun. Mataku perlahan kubuka, kepalaku yang tadi kurasa berat terasa ringan kembali. 'Aku mabuk, ya mabuk'. Kusadari aku baru saja keluar dari sebuah bar dalam keadaan mabuk, ketika itu kulihat beberapa orang berlarian. Salah satunya menabrakku sehingga ku terjatuh, tersungkur ke tanah.

Ku coba berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhku. Kulihat keadaan sekelilingku, sangat sepi. Kafe, bar, dan restoran. Lampunya menyala, tapi tak ada seorang pun. Kulihat jam tangan 'silver' ku menunjukkan pukul 00.36. 'Aneh' pikirku. Ku putuskan untuk pulang, melewati beberapa blok lagi dari sini. 'Ada yang aneh' hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran ku ketika kususuri jalan pulang. Banyak rumah rumah yang pintunya terbuka begitu saja.

'ha. .rumah' gumamku dalam hati ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah ku. Ku buka kunci pintu, dan segera kubuka pintu tersebut. Segera setelah kututup dan kukunci kembali pintu, ku bergegas menuju ke kamar. 'Jane pasti akan marah' pikirku, memikirkan istriku akan memarahiku karna pulang terlalu larut. Tiba tiba seseorang memukul ku dari belakang.

''apa ini!'' ku berteriak. segera kubalikkan tubuhku ingin melihat sosok orang yang memukul ku dengan tongkat baseball.

''Jane? Ada apa ini?''

''Steve?'' Wanita dengan rambut coklat kehitaman itu bertanya kepadaku. Mata birunya menunjukkan rasa ketakutan yang hebat.

''Ya, Jane. .ada apa ini?''

Jane mendekatiku dan memelukku dengann kencang.

''Aku takut, Steve. . Aku takut'' gumamnya.

''Ada apa. .?'' kucoba tenangkan dirinya. 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'

''Mereka. .makhluk makhluk itu. .'' Ia mulai berbicara.

''Mereka datang dan memakan orang orang''

'Apa ini? Apa dia bermimpi? Apa yang terjadi?'

Tiba tiba terdengar jeritan wanita dari luar rumah. Jane memelukku ketakutan. 'Apa itu?'

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju ke depan. Jane mengikutiku dari belakang sembari memegang tanganku. Kucoba mengintip dari jendela, kulihat lihat sekitar. Kulihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang dikerumuni orang orang.

''itu mereka. .'' kata Jane menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

Kufokuskan penglihatanku, dan kulihat mereka memakan wanita tersebut.

'Ini gila' pikirku.

Ku berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan Steve?''

Jane bertanya dengan muka penuh kebingungan dan ketakutan.

''Menelpon polisi, mereka harus lakukan sesuatu'' jawabku sambil menekan tombol 911 pada telpon.

''Aku tak yakin mereka akan membantu'' gumam Jane.

''huh. .apa?'' aku tak mendengar jelas. Jane hanya diam.

Terdengar nada sambung dari telpon. Aku menunggu sambil mengintip ke arah jendela.

''Halo. .ada yang bisa kami bantu?'' suara operator wanita terdengar dari seberang telepon.

''oh, halo. .kami butuh polisi disini. .ada sekolompok orang yang menyerang wanita dan memakannya. .''

''memakannya. .?. .maaf dimana lokasi anda?'' Dia terdengar tak percaya.

''Kota Raccoon, Raccoon Center 136568 . .''

''oke, akan saya hubungkan dengan kepolisian setempat. .''

''baiklah. . ''

Ku tunggu sekitar 2 menit lalu terdengar nada sambung.

''Halo kepolisian Kota Raccoon. .ada yang bisa dibantu?'' terdengar suara laki laki.

''kami butuh bantuan disini. .ada beberapa orang yang menyerang seorang wanita dan memakannya. .terdengar aneh memang. .''

terdengar laki laki tersebut menghela nafas.

''dimana lokasi anda?''

''Raccoon Center 136568 ''

''Hemm. .lokasi itu seharusnya sudah di evakuasikan. .maaf tuan anda harus segera keluar dari sana secepatnya. .''

Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh polisi tersebut.

''sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?''

''maaf kami belum bisa menjelaskannya. . .jika anda ingin selamat dan aman. . Keluar lah dari area Raccoon Center secepatnya dan segera menuju perbatasan keluar kota. .'' polisi tersebut menegaskan dan segera menutup telponnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

''Apa yang dikatakannya?'' Jane bertanya mendekatiku.

''Mereka bilang kita harus segera perdi dari sini jika ingin selamat. .''

Jane terlihat terkejut.

'apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wilayah ini di evakuasikan?'

''Apa pun yang terjadi . .sepertinya polisi itu benar. .kita harus pergi, Jane'' Aku menjelaskan kepadanya.

Jane setuju dan naik ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan aku menyiapkan 'backpack'ku dan memasukkan barang barang yang bisa kubawa. Makanan kecil, minuman botol, dan kotak pertolongan pertama. Ku berjalan ke arah lemari, membuka laci. Kuambil 'colt .45' ku dan menyelipkannya dibalik jas yang kupakai.

''Steve. . '' Jane memanggilku dari ruang tengah.

''Kau sudah siap?'' tanyaku.

''Ya. . Ayo pergi. .''

Sebelum keluar, aku mengintip melalui jendela memastikan keadaan aman. 'Sudah tidak ada orang orang itu. . .dan bahkan. . .wanita itu menghilang. . .'

Kami keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu. Kulihat Jane membawa tas kecil dan tongkat baseball besi yang ia gunakan untuk memukul ku tadi. Kami susuri jalan Raccoon Center keluar menuju perbatasan kota. Entah mengapa kesunyian membuat kami semakin takut.

''Aku takut, Steve. . '' gumam Jane.

Ku berbalik dan menatap Jane. ''Tenang Jane. .''

''Steve! Di belakang mu!'' Wajah Jane seketika berubah sembari menunjuk sesuatu di belakang ku.

Ku berbalik dan melihat seorang laki laki berlumuran darah, terluka oleh beberapa gigitan ditubuhnya. Kulit pucatnya menambah seram orang itu. Dia berjalan kearahku perlahan seperti orang mabuk.

''Ini, Steve!'' Jane menggenggam tangan ku dan memberikan tongkat baseballnya.

Segera ku pukul orang itu dengan kencang. Pukulanku mengenai bahunya. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur.

''Steve. . '' jane berbisik.

Orang tersebut bangun kembali dengan susah payah. Aku yang terkejut segera memukulnya lagi berulang ulang. Ia kembali jatuh.

Seketika kuberpikir 'dia sudah mati'.

Tapi pikiran itu lenyap ketika dia bergerak mencoba bangkit sembari berjalan kearahku.

''Steve! Awas!''

Segera ku menjauh dari makhluk mengerikan itu. Otakku panik. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia tetap bangkit seperti Zombie'.

'Tunggu! Zombie? Tentu saja'. Segera kudekati makhluk itu dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukulnya.

''Steve hati hati!''

Pukulan ku mengenai kepalanya, tepat ditengahnya. Kupukul berkali kali sampai darah keluar dari kepalanya. 'apa sudah cukup?'.

Benar saja dia tidak bangkit kembali. Aku menghela nafas lega.

''Steve. .mereka seperti. .zombie di film film itu. .'' ucap Jane.

''Ya. .dan sepertinya menghancurkan kepalanya adalah jalan terbaik'' jawab ku sembari menarik tangan Jane jalan meninggalkan wilayah ini.

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan kami sampai di batas akhir Raccoon Center. Awalnya kami agak senang, namun ketika kami melihat beberapa makhluk yang kami sebut dengan 'zombie' itu berkeliaran, kami pun kembali tegang.

Makhluk makhluk itu melihat kami dan mengejar kami. Mereka memang pelan, tapi jika jumlahnya banyak sangat berbahaya. Kami tak berhenti berlari. Lebih tepatnya tak bisa berhenti.

''Tunggu sebentar Steve. . Aku lelah. . '' ucap Jane sambil ter engah engah kecapaian.

Kulihat ada 3 zombie yang mendekat kearah kami.

''Ayo Jane!'' kataku sedikit memaksa.

Nafas Jane tidak teratur, aku bisa merasakan kepanikkannya. Saat itu juga 3 zombie itu sudah sangat dekat dengan kami. Kusiapkan tongkat baseball ku, mengambil ancang ancang untuk memukul mundur mereka.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara tembakan beberapa kali. zombie zombie itu terkena tembakan tembakan tersebut tepat di kepala mereka. Segera ku berbalik dan melihat seorang polisi baru saja menembak mereka. Perasaan ku agak sedikit tenang.

Polisi itu mendekati kami.

''Apakah kau orang yang menelpon kami tadi? Kau tinggal di Raccoon Center 136568 ?'' Polisi itu bertanya.

''Ya. .itu kami. .'' jawabku sambil merangkul Jane yang ketakutan.

''Kalian berhasil sampai sini. .bagus. .'' polisi itu tampak senang.

''Ah ya. . Namaku Bill. .''

''Aku Steve, dia istriku, Jane'' aku memperkenalkan diriku dan Jane.

''Oke Steve dan Jane. . Ikuti aku'' polisi itu mempin jalan ke arah Sebuah mobil polisi.

''Apa yang terjadi?'' Aku bertanya.

''Haaaaaa. . .banyak yang menanyakan hal itu. .''

''Lalu?''

''aku tak bisa menjawabnya. . Lebih tepatnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'' Jelas Bill, polisi berambut hitam dengan sedikit uban dirambutnya.

Bill membuka pintu mobil polisi tersebut dan mengisyaratkan kami untuk masuk. Kami pun masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang. Lalu ia pun masuk. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menggerakkan persneling. Mobilnya pun bergerak.

''Hey . .kalian. .jika haus. .aku punya sebotol minuman di belakang. .kau melihatnya kan'' Bill menawarkan.

Kuambil botol tersebut, membukanya dan minum. Kutawari Jane, ia pun minum juga terlihat sangat kehausan.

''Terima kasih. .'' Ucap jane

''Ya. .sama sama'' jawab bill singkat.

Ku lihat sekeliling melalui jendela mobil, susana sangat sepi. Rumah, kafe, toko. Tidak ada orang. Hanya zombie zombie berkeliaran.

''Sejak kapan ini terjadi?'' tanya ku.

Bill melihat ku melalui kaca tengah.

''Tiga jam yang lalu adalah kasus pertama. Seorang laki laki diserang dan dimakan beberapa orang. .''

Jane menggenggam tangan ku erat.

''Kami mengirim orang ke lokasi. . Tapi tak ada hasil. .Lalu beberapa orang menelpon dengan kasus yang sama. . ''

Aku mengingat diriku yang melakukan hal yang sama.

''3 tim kami kirim ke tkp. . . Hasilnya sama seperti tim pertama'' kata Bill menjelaskan.

''lalu ada telpon berikutnya. .aku dan teman ku yang berangkat kesana. . .ada sekitar 20 zombie disana. . .temanku tewas menyelamatkan ku. .'' Jelas Bill.

''Aku turut berduka. .'' jawabku.

''Ya. . .''

Kami memasuki jalan yang agak besar. Agak lebih sepi dari jalan sebelumnya. Di pinggir jalan kulihat ada seorang wanita dengan baju kantornya berwarna merah sedang berjalan membawa pistol. Aku menyuruh Bill untuk berhenti.

Aku keluar dari mobil setelah mengatakan aku akan baik saja kepada Jane.

''Hey. .kamu. .'' panggilku.

Wanita itu menengok ke arah ku, mengarahkan pistolnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat sigap.

''Tenang. .aku . .manusia. .tenang''

kata ku sambil mengangkat tanganku.

Ku jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami.

''Jadi. .kalian sudah tahu?'' Dia bertanya. Wanita itu bernama Victoria. Dia pun ikut naik mobil bersama kami.

''apa? Tahu apa?'' Bill menjawab.

''Apa yang terjadi. .'' jelas Victoria

''Tidak. .apa kau tahu?'' Jawab Bill

Victoria melihat kami. Lalu ia terlihat berfikir sejenak.

''Sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu tahu. . .''

''Kami perlu tahu!'' jawab ku keras.

Victoria menatap ku. Agak lama, lalu ia melepaskan pandangannya ke jalanan.

''. . . Umbrella Corporation. . .'' ucap Victoria.

'Umbrella Corporation? Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang Kesehatan dan Teknologi Farmasi. Ada apa dengan Perusahaan itu?' Pikirku dalam hati.

''Firasatku benar. .sejak awal aku merasa ada sesuatu dibalik Umbrella Corporation. . .walaupun sebagian besar dana pembangunan adalah sumbangan dari mereka. . .tak mungkin mereka tak menginginkan sesuatu'' jelas Bill.

'Ya. .yang dikatakan Bill benar. .ada yang aneh jika Umbrella tidak menginginkan sesuatu dibalik sumbangan yang banyak itu. .hampir semua gedung besar di kota Raccoon dibuat dari sumbangan mereka, Rumah sakit, kantor kantor, bahkan Mall mall. .tapi apa yang mereka inginkan?'


	2. Chapter 2

Ya, mulai dari bagian ini cerita menggunakan sudut pandang Michael, seorang pelajar sma di kota Raccoon.

Gelap sudah hari ini. Aku dapat merasakan perubahan hawa yang terjadi, agak sedikit lebih dingin. Menyusuri jalan kecil dalam halaman Rumah Sakit kota Raccoon.

''Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini, Mike?'' tanya Pete berbisik.

''Hanya berjalan jalan. .'' Jawabku.

''Kita tak seharusnya berada disini. . Sekarang sudah gelap. .''

Aku membalikkan badanku kearah Peter. Kutatap matanya.

''Aku tidak percaya kau sepengecut ini, pete''

''hey. .bukan maksudku bersikap pengecut. .tapi kita akan dapat masalah jika menyusup masuk begini. .'' jelas pete.

Alasan yang logis dari Pete. Tapi bukan gaya ku untuk tidak menyelesaikan apa yang telah kumulai.

''Mike lihat itu'' pete menunjukkan jarinya kearah seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kecil di belakang rumah sakit.

''Siapa dia?'' Pete bertanya

''Mana aku tahu?'' jawabku kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Peter.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja, celana, jubah dan sepatu serba hitam.

''Mungkin dia petugas keamanan disini'' kata ku menjelaskan.

''Tidak. . .untuk seorang petugas keamanan dia terlalu. . .'' gumam Pete.

Pria itu pun berjalan kearah kami, namun tak menyadari kehadiran kami karena kami langsung bersembunyi di balik semak semak. ''Hampir saja. . .'' ucap ku. Kulihat Pete memandangi Pria tersebut. ''Hey Pete. .''

''ya kenapa, mike?'' jawabnya yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. ''Ayo kita masuk. . .''

''Baiklah. . .'' jawab Pete mengangguk.

Kami masuk ke rumah sakit itu melalui pintu tempat pria baju hitam itu keluar. Setelah memasuki pintu, kami berjalan disebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan kami terdapat pintu pintu yang entah mengapa kami tak mau membukannya. Di ujung lorong terdapat pintu besar. Kami pun keluar dari lorong tersebut, lalu mendapati bahwa ruangan-ruangan di gudang itu adalah gudang dan kamar tak terpakai.

Kami berjalan mendekati bagian depan atau administrasi rumah sakit ini. ''sepi sekali. . .tidak ada orang sama sekali'' gumamku.

''Ya. . Dan ini aneh'' jawab pete

''Tak ada perawat, pasien, atau dokter'' lanjutnya

Aku hanya bisa setuju dengannya.

''Sebenarnya apa yang akan kita lakukan disini Mike?'' tanya pete

''Baiklah. . .beberapa hari lalu, setelah kau memperbaiki handy talkie mu yang rusak, aku mencoba menyalakan dan mengutak ngatik gelombang radionya. . .lalu tak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan dua orang. . .''

''Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan ini?''

''. . Mereka membicarakan sesuatu tentang 'membangkitkan yang mati' dan 'keabadian'. . .aku tak begitu mengerti. . .tapi yang paling mengejutkan setelah percakapan itu aku tahu, wanita dalam percakapan itu adalah seorang karyawan Umbrella. . .''

''Umbrella? Perusahaan itu?'' sela pete.

''Ya. . .aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah sakit ini'' jelas ku.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang kami. Kami melihat kebelakang dan terkejut Pria berbaju hitam itu sudah di belakang kami.

''Hemm. . .rupanya ada pencuri dengar disini. . .'' kata Pria itu.

''Kau? Kau pria dalam percakapan itu. . .kalau tidak salah wanita itu memanggil mu Brain. .'' tuduhku.

''Kau tahu terlalu banyak nak. . .''

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari jubahnya. ''Ayo pete!'' teriak ku sambil berlari ke arah Brain dan mendorongnya jatuh. Seketika aku dan Peter langsung lari menuju lorong yang kami masuki tadi. Terdengar bunyi senjata di kokang dan *dor* *dor* *dor* tiga tembakan dilepaskan pria itu. Semuanya meleset. Kami pun membuka pintu lorong dan masuk, sebelum masuk kami sempat mendengar pria itu berteriak ''Lebih baik kalian mati disini daripada dimakan mereka ha ha ha!''. Aku tak paham apa yang dia maksudkan.

Setelah keluar dari lorong menuju halaman belakang rumah sakit. Kami berlari ke depan rumah sakit. Di sana lah kami mengetahui arti sebenarnya kalimat pria itu. Benar saja, sekelompok orang di serang dan dimakan oleh orang orang yang seperti zombie. ''Mike!'' panggil pete.

Kakiku tak bisa bergerak, tontonan sadis itu mengontrol pikiranku.

''Ayo lari Mike!'' Pete menarik tanganku.

Kami berlari keluar dari area rumah sakit. Di semua sudut kota sama saja, mereka menyerang warga kota. Menggerogoti kepala mereka. Aku pun tak tahu harus kemana. ''mau kemana kita?'' tanyaku. ''Tentu saja ke rumah! Ini gila'' jawab pete.

Aku tak yakin orang orang dirumah aman, melihat kejadian ini. bahkan polisi pun kesulitan.

Benar saja, begitu kami sampai di rumahku. Badanku lemas, aku tak mampu berdiri. Ayah dan ibuku sudah seperti mayat hidup, seperti zombie. Mike hanya bisa menarik tangaku dan pergi lagi. Kami tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami. Pikiran ku kosong.


End file.
